


She Who Holds The Power...

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Humiliation, Light-Hearted, Masturbation, Other ships mentioned, Power Play, Stalking, Theft, Watching, hackerkill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-02-27 17:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: A deal with Sombra is a deal with the devil. Don't shake on something when you don't even know what you're agreeing to, especially when it involves someone with no singular affiliation.





	1. Chapter 1

Olivia had grown used to working alongside Reaper (formerly Gabriel), and a newer recruit known as Widowmaker (formerly Amelie Lacroix). Reaper knew nothing much of Olivia's true identity, but she knew everything about him down to the wire. Where he came from, his age, the things that made him tick, the way the scars on his back moved when he was stretching in the shower - 

Olivia snapped out of her thoughts, pouring slightly as she rested her chin in her hand. Focusing back on the screen in front of her, she heard the all too familiar raspy voice of Reaper saying, "Sombra, the door," from her earpiece. 

"You'll have to be more specific, Gabe. Which door?" She teased, drumming her fingers against the desk. 

"The door. The room you're in. I don't have time for your-"

Olivia tapped a few things on her screen to open the door, swiveling around in her chair just in time to see the other walk in. 

"Long time no see, papí. What can I do for you?" 

The Latina eyed the man, her purple gaze clearly curious. He wasn't wearing his normal attire. He was dressed in all black, of course, but it was a short sleeved shirt, black pants, and no mask or hood. His scars from Moira's experiments sent chills down her spine. 

"You know what you can do for me, Sombra. Give me back my clothes." 

"I dunno what you're talking about, Gabe," she responded, spinning back around and getting back to practicing her coding on her screen. "I don't touch your stuff." 

"I can smell it on you. You filthy liar."

Olivia could feel the other agent's gaze on the back of her head, his breath on her neck. She tensed up for a moment, stopping what she was typing. 

"You can smell me lying?" 

"I can smell that you've been holding or wearing my clothes. Cough them up, you hacking rat."

"Ouch, Gabe. So harsh."

"Haven't I told you to stop calling me that..."

"You love it, though."

A cold hand on her shoulder sent shock through Olivia's body. She didn't have much time to react when the other spun her around and grabbed her out of the chair. 

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Olivia shouted, but Reaper paid her no mind as he began to drag her out of the room and down the long corridors of Talon HQ. "You're so rough, Gabe. Be more gentle." 

Reaper muttered something along the lines of "you know nothing of rough," but didn't fully respond to her. He knew it would only egg her on, and frankly, he wasn't in the mood to fuel vain fantasy at this point. However, he didn't have the patience to find better words. 

"Open," he demanded, releasing her. 

Sombra didn't live at the HQ, he knew that. But Moira had been requesting her help more and more as of late, so Sombra had a guest room within the building. Due to that, Reaper assumed his uniform may be within the hacker's room. If not...she would be making him a new one. 

Grumbling, the Latina unlocked the door with her passcode, arms folded. "Go ahead, Gabe. Tell me if you like what you see."

The man's dark eyes widened with shock. Of all the things he didn't need to see - 

"Why does one person need so many of those?!" 

"You never know what situation may arise," she replied smugly, crossing her arms and leaning against the doorway as he stepped into the room. "Plus, I have to have some fun while I'm hacking Volskaya, Helix, etcetera."

"Sombra. This thing is almost as big as my arm," Reaper said, swallowing hard. "What the fuck are you into, brat?"

"I haven't used that one," Olivia responded, chuckling. "I've just been getting ready, you know?" 

"For?" 

"The right papí for the job."

Reyes decided not to amuse the other further, dropping the extremely oversized toy with dismay. He couldn't see the outfit anywhere in plain sight. Clearly the other wasn't expecting him to intrude on her private area, how would she have known to hide it?" 

"Hey," Olivia called out, sliding the door shut. "You want your precious outfit back, don't you, Gabe?" 

"That's why I dragged you here, rat." 

"We could always make a deal, of sorts," she offered, checking out her nails before looking back up at him. "You in?" 

"I have to bargain for something that belongs to me? You're pathetic. No." 

"Then I guess you never want to see your precious cape again," the Latina retorted, a cheeky grin on her face. She shrugged, walking over to the bed and sitting down. "Your call, boss." 

Gabriel took a minute to think it over, watching the woman with narrowed eyes. She thought she was so slick, pulling this shit to get what she wanted. But he knew her by now, she could make off with that outfit and never return it. He'd have to have a new one made. He didn't know where or how long it would take ... he'd have to bend to her will here. 

"Fine. You win, Sombra. It's a deal." Holding out his hand, Gabe awaited her response. 

Olivia began to laugh, taking his hand and eagerly shaking it. "It's a deal! You haven't even heard what the conditions are. But this is a deal, so now you have to do what I say. Oh, Gabe." 

Sombra grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the bed beside her, before climbing into his lap. She looked him directly into his soulless eyes, her own lively ones full of hazy mischief. 

"What-" he started, but she pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him. 

"Sssh. A deal's a deal, amigo. Now take off my clothes."


	2. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im trying to work on this more. A lewd update. ♡

"Sssh. A deal's a deal, amigo. Now take off my clothes."

Gabriel squinted at her, his lips twisted in a scowl. He would be lying if he were to say he hadn't considered this sort of thing happening before. Though he never imagined it would be in this way. A man who liked to be in charge and was rather frustrated when he wasn't able to be, Gabriel figured he would've been the one to initiate such a thing and be the dominant one. Yet here was Sombra, ordering him around. 

But she was right. A deal is a deal. He should've figured out the terms first. 

"It would be easier if you would get off, brat," he muttered. "Lay on the bed or something." 

"Aw, isn't that sweet? You think I care about making things easy for you?" She gave him a pity smile, reaching up and ruffling his hair. "But since I'm so nice, I'm willing to compromise and do what you want to get what I want." 

The Latina got off of his lap, laying on the bed instead and coaxing him closer with her finger. This just made the man roll his eyes, shifting so he was between her legs. His red eyes pierced into her own as he began to remove her clothing. Gabriel could imagine how fast his heart would be beating if it wasn't so cold and dead. With each article that got removed, the shakier his hands got. 

Gabriel was no virgin, but Sombra was just...

Sombra. 

So full of secrets, always hiding, disappearing, changing affiliations day by day. A master of the shadows as much as him, if not more so. Having her here in front of him, stripped down to nothing ... it was beyond anything he had envisioned. In a way, he felt as though he was between the legs of the devil and a goddess all at once. She was being vulnerable with him, even though she might not agree with that statement. 

A trembling hand began to caress Olivia's side. "How do you remain so...like this. You sit around all day, absorbing information and hacking video games. Yet your body..." Gabriel trailed off. 

Olivia smirked at the comment, shrugging and pulling him closer so they were face to face. "You don't really think that's all I do, do you? I can't just sit around all day, Gabe. Don't fool yourself."

He rolled his eyes, breaking out of his lustful daze. Though, he would admit that just seeing her body was enough to tighten his black pants. Gabriel was hoping that she wouldn't notice. 

"Are you just going to stare? Do I need to tell you how to do everything? Geez, Gabe, can I catch a break?" 

He glared at her for a moment before flipping them over so she was on top, pulling her into a passionate, rough kiss. Neither of them really knew if the passion was more fueled by love or hate, but neither party truly cared. It felt great to break the tension they both felt during most of their missions. 

As for Gabriel hoping Sombra wouldn't notice his growing problem, she did. Continuing the kiss (though he had her held in place with his hand in her hair anyway), Olivia reached her hands down and pushed his pants and boxers down as much as she could from her position. Feeling this, Gabriel allowed her to break the kiss and finish removing the unnecessary clothing. He found it funny that Sombra had been so happy to be in charge, yet let him be in control for the moment. Oh, that moment wouldn't last. 

Olivia straddled the man, beginning to grind against him. Gabriel swallowed hard, shutting his eyes tightly. He could already feel how hot her body was, a stark contrast to how cold he always felt. It was two polar opposites clashing, an almost electrifying feeling. He only prayed that Sombra wouldn't test his patience for too long - Reaper took extreme measures when he had to. 

"Aww, look at you. Your face is so twisted, it's cute. You haven't been with someone like me in a while, have you?" She teased, placing her hands on him to keep herself balanced. "But I know all of your secrets, Gabe. I know everything and everyone you've ever done." 

"You know nothing," he muttered, though it was very breathy and not very convincing since he was rather distracted. 

Olivia leaned down, stopping her motions to kiss one side of his jaw, up to his ear. "I know you slept with Jack." Next, she reached down and began to stroke his erection. "And Angela. Hmm, but neither of them stuck around with you, did they? I wonder..."

"That never...happened," he protested, clenching his teeth. 

"You don't need to lie to me. Don't be ashamed of your sins. I always know who's been naughty," she whispered. "I find it hot that you've done those things. And I've watched you, at night, when you're all alone and you think no one is listening. I'm the fly on the wall, Gabe. What I'd do to be in on the action..."

His breath caught in his throat at her words. His eyes widened slightly. He was fully focused. 

"You've called my name during those nights, and stole my clothes, too. You aren't sneaky like me, Gabe. No no no. You can't hide from my eyes. You hold the knowledge, you hold the power. And I always have the knowledge."


End file.
